Carol/Dialogue
Introduction Friendship Stranger Friend Nemesis Festivals Winter Solstice Seasons Spring Summer Fall Winter Mission ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; Play Casual talk * Mars and I want to travel, but we'll need to wait until the girls are grown women. *(What type of gifts do you like?) ** My daughters like to eat jam, so I'll take that. ** I could use some new fabric and stings, if that's possible. Compliment *(You are a really good tailor!) ** Why thank you! Having people like my clothes makes me very happy! *(You don't look stressful at all with three kids.) ** Oh you know, when you have three kids, you'll need to manage and prioritize everything! I'm so good at time management now that I actually have more free time than before! Dining ;Talk about favorite foods * The juice drinks here are really good, made from fresh fruits. ;Ask about work *(How's your family going?) ** Mars sometimes likes to hang out with Paulie a little too much, haha, but I can't complain, he works so hard to support the family. My little girls are doing great in school as well. *(How's your business going?) ** It's doing alright, it's not like people need to buy clothes everyday. Still I get a lot of orders every time the seasons change. ***(How did you get so good at making clothes?) **** I learned to sew when I was little, since we lived so far from the city. I also like to follow the latest fashion in Atara. Even though we lived in the middle of nowhere, we still got to look good, right? ***(Have you ever thought about doing something else?) **** I used to run a farm. I liked that as well. Maybe I can even become a Builder, huh? Haha. Speech balloons Speech balloons are dialogue spoken through comment bubbles. Speech balloons do not have audio and are typically random outbursts. Sparring ;Start * You better be careful, I'll show no mercy. * Let me show you my full power! * Alright, let's go! Bring it! * Come on, let's see what you got! * Challenging me? I'm game! * Okay...let's start! * I admire your courage! Fine, I'll play with you. * Already starting? I was going to do some stretching. * Let's rumble! ;Win * Hahah, What do you think of me now? * You're not hurt are you? Don't worry about it, practice makes perfect. * Haha, that was super fun! You are pretty good! * Perfection! * Of course I was going to win! You underestimated me! * You're far too weak. * Humph, go home and practice more. * Alright, I win! * So you're only so-so. ;Lose * Ah, I got some bruises from that. * Never imagined I could lose. * Oh, defeat... * I'm getting a little tired... * You are the most powerful opponent I've ever met! * I lost... * Ah, ow, ow, ow! * Why are you so strong? * I'm going for the win next time. * You won, be proud of it! * Mercy, mercy! * What a pity! I will not lose next time! * That was awful, I'll remember this! Category:Dialogue